The Final Festival!
by GitahMuttan
Summary: "I can't believe that it has been a year, Yui-senpai said that she could come, but a sudden thought changed it all." Yui/Azu
1. The Final Festival!

**A/N: Now, before I start this little story, I made this because I'm just wondering what will happen when Azusa's band ( they snagged a lowerclassmen ) will do if... Oh, I'm saying too much, anyway, their first year band mate, Sumire Saito (As I read on wikipedia) might be a Out Of Character, but I think it's fine, because she doesn't have that much of screen time. Now, The disclaimer! Oh and another note, this is my first try on the First Person POV so go easy on me! So this chapter is in Azusa's Point Of View, now, ON WITH THE FIC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on! K-on Belongs to it's rightful owners and If I did, somehow, this story will happen in the real Manga! And Azusa will... Saying too much again**

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

I am now standing in front of a big crowd, holding my Cherry Red Fender guitar or as I call her Muttan, I came to a realization that I'm standing right in front of the school auditorium with my bandmates, but they are not my senpais, I remember now! I became the club president right after Yui-senpai and the others graduate. Everyone is staring at us, clapping and screaming with all their might. I just gave my new band mates a quick nod nod and they all nodded too in response, before we could start to play anything, the ground shaked, it shaked harder every moment. And after that I can hear a tune that I always hear everytime, oh, that's right, it's my mobile message alert tone!

**Another School Festival!**

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes languidly, all that had happened was just a dream, I guess that I am just that nervous about the incoming school festival, the festival will be on in only a week and it is my first time performing as a lead guitarist and my first time leading our band, not to mention that this is also the last time for us performing in Sakuragaoka high school so we should make it memorable. One more thing that is bothering me is if Yui-senpai can make it, my other former bandmates said that they are all busy doing projects and reviews for their incoming exams, I am a little disappointed because they can't make it but they can't sacrifice their future by just watching us perform and I think that we can perform and make them watch another time, Yui-senpai is the only bandmate of mine that didn't answer my request, I wonder if Yui-senpai can make it. I saw my phone, it is the thing that ruined my dream, I opened it and saw a message. Oh, it's from Yui-senpai! Great timing, as I opened the message and saw what she said.

"Hey, Azu-nyan! Great news! I think that I can come and see you perform! I got all the things done and my review will have to wait, Expect me there Azu-nyan! Bye bye!" After the message, I saw a picture og Yui-senpai and waving with one of her college friends, she is rather happy with her college life..

I smiled as I noticed that Yui-senpai can come, I can imagine her face while saying that message! I can show off to her how much I improved in the past year and that I can manage a band even that they aren't there, My smile turned into a grin as I thought about everything that I can show to her as I jumped out of bed and did my daily morning routines and got ready for school.

As I came out of my home, I started my little stroll towards school, I can't get the smile off of my face as I can't acquit the memory that had happened just moments ago. As I continue my little stroll, I saw Yui-senpai's sister, and also one of my current band mates and mostly, one of my bestfriends , Ui Hirasawa who is just across the street, waving a hand onto me. I waved back on her. I'm going to share what happened to her, that her sister will going to come for the festival, I'm sure that she will be so happy! I saw her walking across the street, towards me and still waving her arm and have a smile on her face, as always, I think that she can't be lonely sometimes, even though Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai, and Ritsu-senpai can't make it, I think she is always happy, hmm, I think she already know that Yui-senpai is coming.

"Good morning Ui-chan!" I started a conversation as she finished her little walk across the street and greeted back.

"Good morning Azusa-chan!" She responded back as we as we started a little chit-chat and stopped it in an instant and started walking together towards school. I can't wait to tell her now that Yui-senpai is going to come at our school festival but I think that this isn't the right time to tell her because I want everyone in the Light Music Club that the club's former lead guitarist is coming to see us perform, it would be a great additional too to our effort, to make our performance even better because there is someone looking onto us. Until I see two brown orbs staring at me.

"Azusa-chan? Are you spacing out?" Ui said as she held a concerned look on her face.

"No I'm not." I responded back, I can feel the heat rushing towards my face as I looked away, am I spacing out in a long time that let Ui notice it, I have been thinking about Yui-senpai lately...

"Azusa-chan, you're spacing out again."

"Gyaah! I'm spacing out again, sorry about that.." I said as I scratched the back of my head. This would be a long walk to school. I just can't take my mind off about Yui-senpai's visit on the school festival.

"Oh, It's fine." Ui replied as her face returned to normal so does my face, this day is just getting started and I'm into a lot of embarrasing situations already.

As we arrived in school, we started another short stroll as we moved towards the music room because it's early to have classes, we always do this things when we are early, going to the clubroom and spending some time there before classes starts, we still have tea when were exhausted because we got Ui, she is great at making tea. But I kind of miss Mugi-senpai's tea. Even though the band started practicing more than our band last year, it seems that I can do it more better when I'm with Yui-senpai and others, our activities that are not included in a normal club's activites is the one that I miss the most, when we are just slacking off, always drinking tea and feeding a turtle, yeah, Ton-chan, until now, we are still taking care of her, she is doing fine in the music room, the tank is also one of the memories that my previous bandmates left, I still remembered what had happened just to get Ton-chan and his new tank too! Ritsu-senpai being smashed as always by Mio-senpai is a thing that we always laugh about, and lastly, the hugs from Yui-senpai. Seriously, I always say that I'm irritated when Yui-senpai is hugging me, but somehow, deep inside me, I feel comfortable in her arms, when she is rubbed her cheek onto mine, and always trying to steal a kiss and asking for me to make out. She is the one that I miss the most… What Am I thinking!

"Azusa-chan?" Ui said with a surprised look on her face, I think I said that last sentence out loud, oh no.

"Ye-yeah?" I stuttered, I think my blood is rushing back to my face again, this is the second time for this day! Seriously!

"You're spacing out again… And screaming 'What am I thinking' just proves that." Ui said bluntly as she put some stress and mimicry on the 'What am I thinking' phrase.

"No I'm not." I can't tell that I'm thinking about Yui-senpai!

"What are you thinking Azusa-chan?" Ui asked, her curious look is back again! Just like what she looked like this morning when we met! I can't tell her that... I can't tell her that…..

"I'm not thinking of Yui-senpai or something." I covered my mouth as I said that sentence, what are you thinking Azusa! Why did you spilled the beans! I'm cornered now.

"What?" Ui said as her face turned more confused, this is a great chance to sweep off the topic.

"Nothing, let's move to the clubroom fast, I have something to tell everyone, I hope that they are already there." I said as I increased the pace of my walking towards our clubroom where we spent 2 years together with my senpais, where we had most of the fun that no one can estimate how much it was, no one can estimate how much love I had for and I have been hiding for so long…

"Azusa-chan, you're spacing out again.." Ui said as I snapped out of my trance for the third time this day, I had really started thinking of Yui-senpai since they left from this school, I started to miss everything that we did, even though I'm with my new bandmates and we practice a lot more than we did in those past two years, I think that everything is better when were together. I shook my head off the things that I'm thinking before Ui had to snap me out of my trance again. I let out a slight giggle with that in mind.

As we arrived in the music room, the room that served as our clubroom in the past years, I opened the door quickly and just to spot our newly recruited member this year. Saito Sumire, good thing that she joined, if she didn't, This club will be disbanded because of the lack of members.

Ui and I entered the room and greeted Sumire a good morning, we settled down on the chairs and relaxed for a moment and wait for Jun to come. There was utter silence, no one is speaking, and no one is making any movements, no talking and anything like that, just silence, I think I should break this irritating situation.

"Guys I have some—" My sentence was cut by the door fluttered open, my ear can say that the door was opened with full force, my eyes diverted towards the door and saw Jun, panting hard and currently standing in the door of the music room, we all stood up and asked her what is wrong.

"Jun-chan, what's wrong?" We all said in unison.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, I thought that I am the only one that wasn't in the clubroom yet when I got to school, so I ran as fast as I could towards the room only to find out that I am right." She said while giggling a little and rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh." We said it again in unison as we all held sweatdrops on our temples. Jun walked straight to the chair and took a deep breath, settled down and back to normal. Ok, nobody is stopping me now, I have to tell them now, everyone is here so there is no holding back! I took a deep breath and prepared to spit out the words.

"Guys, Yu-"

*DING DONG- DING DONG*

The school bell rang as I fell back to my seat, I can't believe it, we spent that much time just waiting for Jun, so that's why she is running, because classes will going to start soon, I lost track of time, I think I'm just going to tell them later this day, Yosh! There's no one stopping me, and I think Ui didn't know that her sister is coming, but why. With that concluded, I stood up and started to walk for the door, as I reached the door, I said..

"I have something important to tell you guys, so please come here after classes, with the school festival drawing near, I think we should talk about it."

I walked started to head towards the classroom and heard Ui and Jun saying, "Hey, Azusa! Wait up!" They suddenly appeared on my two sides as I just held a confused look and headed for the classroom too.

We started the class and nothing important really happened, our section will do another café for the festival so we just planned about it almost the whole day, I can't wait for the classes to end, so I got a little date with the precious clock of ours in the room, we kept on staring into each other, no one gave up until I became a little bored and diverted my attention towards other works, until that, the day passes by completely...

It's only a matter of minutes and seconds before the class ends! I can't wait till the class ends because I know that everyone will know that Yui-senpai can make it, but, do Ui know it now? I mean she is her sister and all, I think she must know it before me. Ui didn't talk about it this morning so it means that she didn't know it yet. It means that Yui-senpai let me know that she is going to come first before she could tell Ui? That means Yui-senpai…

"Hey, Azusa!" I jumped off of my seat slightly as I noticed Jun with Ui by her side staring at me with those bizarre faces as always.. or confused. and I also noticed that the class had already ended, I'm so lost on my thoughts, I didn't even noticed that the teacher already came out of the classroom and concluded the class. I'm am so out of it, what the heck am I thinking? I'll just let the thought of Yui-senpai out, now before anything wrong will happen again to me, I let out a sigh.

"Let's move to the clubroom, sh-shall we?" I said, to break the stares and silence that engulfed the whole room. I didn't even notice that we are the only ones here, that everyone is already outside!

As we got in the clubroom, we saw our underclassman band mate waiting for everyone while she sat there doing nothing. I approached her and sat down on one of the chairs too. Wait, I have to tell them now that Yui-senpai is coming over for the festival, for us to be motivated to practice more, Yosh!~

"Guys!" I said in a rather hard tone, they all looked at me with those curious faces again, no, there's no way to back out now! I have to tell them now, and why is it so difficult to tell them, all of the things that happened to me gushed back to my mind as I asked myself why, all I have done is a sweatdrop and decided that Ijust have to tell them now before anything nasty will happen again. So I took a deep breath and blurted out..

"Yui-senpai said to me that she is coming over for the school festival, even though the others are busy, she can make it, she said that she would watch us then study later." I spoke continuously without taking any breath in and just wait for their reaction, and for me to know if Ui already knew, because if she did…

"Really? Onee-chan can make it? I thought she has exams, and she didn't even have the time to tell me.." Ui said answering my question for this whole day, Jun has a blank look on her face, I think she wants Mio-senpai to come too, but they said that they're too busy to come, I know! we'll just send pictures of us playing, just like what I've done the last year for the former leader of the Mio-senpai's fanclub, yes, that will be good. And my face diverted towards Sumire, oh yeah, she don't know who Yui-senpai is because she is new, with that I saw her open her mouth slowly.

"Who is Yui-senpai?" She asked in a rather apprehensive tone, she is always like that, she is just like Mio-senpai, she is always the shy type. I just noticed it now that she don't know Yui-senpai because she is two years lower than us.

"Oh, Yui-senpai is the lead guitarist of the Light Music Club, she plays great and always plays around, doesn't care if she fails," As I proceed, I saw Ui with a smile that looked like a glare, I don't know if she is glaring on me or not, but there is one thing I know, I should stop talking negatively about Yui-senpai. "And she is Ui's sister." I concluded my little speech as I saw the smile on Ui's face go back to normal, that smile that she flashed onto me this morning.

"Yeah, and Azusa has a crush on her." Jun blurted out, wait, what did she said? I can feel the blood rushing back up to my face as I moved towards Jun and shot daggers towards her.

"What did you said?" I said going out of my normal character. I think she got scared with those death daggers that is pointed directly towards her so she got back to ehr normal stance and brushed the topic off the line.

I know, I'm gonna show the message to them to proof to them that Yui-senpai is really coming, but all that I wanted is to brush the topic off completely. I got my phone and viewed the text message I got from her this morning, we all gathered around to read the message that says that Yui-senpai will rather come than study. I can hear Ui murmur 'Onee-chan' by herself while Jun and Sumire has blank Looks on their faces. Yosh! Now that I've told them that Yui-senpai can come, we will have to practice more harder for us to bring the greatest festival in our history here in Sakuragaoka High! I thought about this the whole day as I stood up and raised my hand upwards in the Air! Everyone looked at me with those bizarre eyes again and all that I can do is smile and said.

"Let's practice to make this school festival the best! No one will back-out now, we have to make Yui-senpai proud of us all! Even though the others can't come, we will be able to show them that we can be a band as well!" I screamed with all my might, good thing that they responded with "YOSH!" After that I got back towards my seat and breath a few times before the clubroom door opened wide, which revealed the club adviser, Yamanaka-sensei! She walked towards us and started a conversation.

"Well, what's happening here today?" She took a seat beside Ui and settled herself in.

"Yui-senpai is coming over for the school festival!" I said it again in a scream, I don't care if the others are thinking that I changed this day just because Yui-senpai is coming but that's me. (A/N: The others is thinking that way.)

"Wow, that's a surprise, I thought that they have exams, but that's Yui, I think she can't miss this event." She said with a big smile on her face.

The day had gone by and everyone went home thinking about what we will do for the incoming festival. The days went fast as this week is almost consumed, we thought out what will be the songs that we will perform, of course, it will be great because we will use the songs that we compose the past years. We always meet before and after class and reduced our tea time to almost ZERO and practice every time, now, now I'm feeling like that I'm in a band that works because they have an inspiration, so this is the feeling. as day passes by, they had convinced me to became the vocalist because of the reason that I'm the only one who knows what are they're songs, but they know it too... I'm going to sing because of Yui-senpai! She is my inspiration right now! I know that she'll be happy if she saw me sing, I hope that I can get one of those hugs that I miss for almost a year!

There are only two days left before the festival as we go back in the clubroom with us in our seats and panting really hard, we have practiced very hard in the past days just like what I've said, I know that we can make this the best festival for Yui-senpai!

"Would you like to go for another run?" I said as I got up of my seat and smiled in contentment.

"Hai!" Everyone answered in response. Good thing that we are all motivated to practice hard, just before I move towards the 'practice side' of the clubroom my mobile suddenly rang it's tone, I giggled slightly at the thought of my dream in the past day where this tone destroyed the dream, and I knew that Yui-senpai is coming, I wonder who sent this message, I said as I got my phone and opened the lights and saw that it's from Yui-senpai.

"It's from Yui-senpai!" I said as everyone came around me as well as Sawako-sensei, I don't know when did she came in! She is always doing that thing, appearing out of nowhere.

I click the view button on the message as we struggle against each other just to see what did she said...

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw the message..

This...

This...

This can't be happening..

I'm...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**A/N: Ha! A cliffy! hope that you like this story, Please wait for the next chapter.. and I think I'll update my Hayate The Combat Butler Story this monday. and I'll try the First Person POV there too. I can reach 3k+ words with 1st POV while in 3rd it's only 2k+.**

**And If people are asking "Why is there no Yui?" and any other related questions, She'll have a big appearance on chapter 2.**

**I have a question for you guys before I bid farewell.. What is her place in the band? Because they didn't say it on Wikipedia..**

**One more thing, the next chapter will be a song fic-ish type of chapter, you'll see what I mean when you saw the message.**

**Lastly, This story is just going to be a three-chaptered story. Planning to finish these on the 1st week of June because school is coming! OH NO! **

**Thank You for reading! and have a good day. See you all soon! (If there are anyone) Good Luck to me! Haha!**

**Review?**


	2. Everything Went Well Until

**A/N: Now, before anything else, I lied in the first chapter that this chapter is when Yui will make a big appearance, no she won't, she'll appear but not that much, and the song fic-ish will be the next chapter. Get it everyone? Sorry for lying. hehehe. I think that I would extend this to a Four chaptered story. Just in case, and I changed the genre to Hurt/Comfort/Friendship because of this chapter. Now, Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-on! If I did, I'm not writing fanfictions!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Everything May Change In an Instant"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

"Would you like to go for another run?" I said as I got up of my seat and smiled in contentment.

"Hai!" Everyone answered in response. Good thing that we are all motivated to practice hard, just before I move towards the 'practice side' of the clubroom my mobile suddenly rang it's tone, I giggled slightly at the thought of my dream in the past day where this tone destroyed the dream, and I knew that Yui-senpai is coming, I wonder who sent this message, I said as I got my phone and opened the lights and saw that it's from Yui-senpai.

"It's from Yui-senpai!" I said as everyone came around me as well as Sawako-sensei, I don't know when did she came in! She is always doing that thing, appearing out of nowhere.

I click the view button on the message as we struggle against each other just to see what did she said...

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw the message..

This...

This...

This can't be happening..

I'm...

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Festival<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Everything Went Well Until..**

* * *

><p>I'm dreaming! Yeah, right! I'm dreaming, with that in mind, I stood up and closed the phone quickly, still, my other band mates are standing still, even Sawako-sensei is standing still, I held Jun's shoulders and commanded her a certain task shaking her shoulder fast.<p>

"Slap me." I know that it's a ridiculous thing to ask, but it's the only way that I know for me to know if this is a dream. It already happened to me last time, I thought that everything is real but it isn't. About impossible things like Mugi-senpai losing in a lottery. So, this is just a dream, because Yui-senpai wasn't the kind of person that doesn't keep promises! Jun snapped out of her trance and looked at me with a bizarre look on her face, her left eyebrow twitching as she held that face.

"Are you sure you wanted to be slapped?" She said as she keeps that curious look on her face.

"Yes, I really wanted to, I want to know if I'm dreaming or anything, so please slap me with all your might."

"O…k?"

With that, I prepared myself for impact, that certain impact will be the one that will answer my question, if I'm dreaming or not. I can hear Jun muttering some inaudible words before her hands began to be on position.

3…2...1

Her hand had hit my face; I can feel the impact vibrating towards my face. It hurts, it really hurts, I think Jun took this seriously, she really hit me hard, but that isn't the thing that matters here, her slap hurt me so it means that… I'm not dreaming. With this sudden realization, I can feels my eyes tearing up, loosening the grip to my mobile phone, who would have thought that my mobile started it all and it all ended up in here too. Why would she break her promise this time? This time where we are all inspired by her coming! It's fine if she don't come but…but… she broke her little promise.

I started to open my mobile again, seeing the message again.

"_Gomen Ne, Azun-nyan, I really wanted to attend in the festival and see you all perform but I have to go out with my dorm mate and work on…" _

I didn't even bother to look for the second page, the first page was filled with smileys that are saying sorry, I can't believe that Yui-senpai can't make it too. I quickly tightened the grip to my phone and replied, mashing the buttons of my mobile as hard as I could, good thing that it didn't broke, and everyone looked back to the mobile as they saw what I typed with all my might.

"You're the worst Yui-senpai!"

I loosened the grip on my mobile just right after I sent it to her as all that I can hear is my mobile phone that fell on the ground and quickly ran out of the music room. All the way out of the campus. All of the things that I have done is because I have her on my side, being my inspiration and all, is gone, she can't be there, I think I can't even sing if I think about her not coming to see me perform… It's not that I'm so affected about Yui-senpai not coming, but I can't keep my tears because of an unknown reason. I ran all the way home, Ignoring the call of my parents that is saying why am I so early this day and quickly went to my room and slammed the door, pushed the lock.

**Ui**

The Light Music Club plus it's adviser, minus our club president is standing in awe as we just witnessed a sudden breakdown from our poor Azusa-chan. I know that Onee-chan can't just break her promise. She is not the kind of person who breaks that kind of promise instantly! I picked up Azusa-chan's cell phone and looked back on Onee-chan's message, which filled with 'saying sorry' smileys and I suddenly spotted a second page for this message, It said..

"_our pairing project. I'm so sorry Azu-nyan. I'm going to call you tonight so please answer! I'm quite busy today and I just hope you can talk to me tonight. Ne?"_

Oh no, Azusa-chan didn't saw this part. Everyone is around me again and struggling for the upperhand in reading the second hand of the message, even Yamanaka-sensei is fighting for a spot, the Light Music Club seems to have a lot of fun even though we are not with Onee-chan and the others. I just lifted the phone and showed t them the second part of the message, everyone held different faces with each others' reaction, like Jun-chan's very confused look on her face, Yamanaka-sensei's big frown and Sumire-chan's blank stare, I think it's because she don't know Yui-senpai that much, but I know that we all need to cheer Azusa up, It's only 2 days, minus this day, tomorrow is the last day where we can practice to our fullest, I know that even without Onee-chan supporting us, we can still make it! I know that we can, we have gone through in a lot of trials and we came here. I know, I'll just handle Azusa-chan's phone back to her, and let her talk to Yui-senpai and settle everything back to normal! Yes, that's the last thing that I can do for both Onee-chan and Azusa-chan, with that concluded, I stood up from my position and bid farewell to everyone, no one even asked what I am going to do with the mobile phone, I think they already knew what I'm going to do, but without any hesitation, I'm going to help!

I started my little stroll home first before I go to Azusa-chan's, I think I'll bring something for her to cheer her up a little, I'll cook something, right… Her phone is on my pocket, I'm a little scared, what if the phone rang and it's a call from her parent's? or from Onee-chan? Oh no, I think I'll go there now. With that, I changed my route and turned around to go to Azusa-chan's neighborhood.

Good thing that I didn't went too far on the way home, it was just a little walk from the place where I realized that someone might call on her mobile that I have to return it immediately. As I reached her house, I gulped a little and started to raise my finger to ring the doorbell…

**Azusa**

I'm still inside my room, I trapped myself inside, no one is on our house now, my parents left a while ago for something about their band or something else. I don't know, but now, I don't care about anything for now, I just want to be alone, I want to get over on the things that had just happened to me this day, I thought this would be the best festival that I will be performing, but everything seemed to change in just a snap of a finger, It's just like magic that can ruin anyone's happiness in an instant. I continued to sob and weep inside my dark lit room, I don't even bother to open the lights and eat dinner, and I'm really not in the mood…

*DING DONG*

The doorbell? Who will come to my house this late at night? I didn't invited anyone. Or they might be just my parents who just forgot the keys and just ran downstairs and prepared to open the door to see who had just rang the doorbell. I opened the door slowly, I didn't even bother to fix my hair or anything on myself either, I raised my head as slowly as I could as I saw who is the one who had bothered to come here in the first place. My half lidded eyes went wide open as I saw one of my bestfriends, there she is again, there is Ui Hirasawa in front of me, what does she need now? I know that she really care for me and everything but I think I need time alone. I think we are staring at each other for a short period of time.

"May I come in?"

"Sure?"

Oh come on! I'll just ask her what does she need, and if she asked me if something is wrong I'll just say that it's nothing, yeah, I'll just say that there is nothing to worry about me and I'll push her out for her to go home… I am ready to speak out when she outran me first with a little speech.

"You left your phone in the Music Room." Ui said holding out the phone out of her pocket

I was taken aback by that statement; I entered my hands in the pocket of my school uniform which I didn't even bother to change my clothes, I just went straight to my room and locked myself in it in the past hours.

"Oh yeah, Thanks for spending your time for just you to bring it to me." I showcased a fake smile to her. I hope she was convinced by the smile. She smiled back, so, does it mean that she accepted my fake smile?

"Azusa-chan, you haven't read the whole message that Yui-senpai sent to you this afternoon, she said that she can't come because of a pairing project." She said as her smiling face turned into a frown as she held er face down, facing the floor. I suddenly felt guilty about running away this afternoon, I think I made everyone worry…

"Sorry Ui-chan, I think I made everyone worry, but I'm fine! I just need time, I think." I said showcasing a real smile to her, I think this is the first real smile I had this afternoon, the last phrase I said is said in a rather softer tone, in an almost inaudible sound.

"Really? But Onee-chan said that she will call you tonight, to properly apologize."

As Ui said that sentence, I quickly grabbed my phone and looked at it, if it had some kind of text message or missed call, but there is nothing else. Will Yui-senpai break another promise of hers? I hope not, she had done a lot for me to get hurt in the inside. Come on Yui-senpai, please call now…

We spent the next hours staring at the phone. Ui and I are now retired in our couch, sitting and still waiting for the call from Yui-senpai. We already eaten some snacks and everything. I felt better by now, with someone here to accompany me here when I'm alone, that is what friends are for right? I looked at Ui and spoke.

"Thanks for accompanying me here tonight." I said showcasing another real smile.

"You're welcome Azusa-chan."

"I think Yui-senpai is too so busy that she didn't have time to call, or even make it to the festival." I let out a big sigh right after I said that sentence I also faced the ceiling, expecting for it to reply, answering that she is just that too busy for us now. I forgot that I got Ui here by my side, she quickly replied after I realized her presence and disconnecting my connection with our ceiling as I looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, she haven't called for a while too, I guess she is really that busy, Let's just wait for her call." Ui replied to my question, I guess I'm not the only one being ignored here. I let out another sigh as I looked up again to the ceiling, meeting up with my old friend ceiling for the second time tonight.

It's now ten in the evening as I feel drowsy already, Ui had already left an hour ago, telling me that just wait for the call from her Onee-chan, she said that Yui-senpai won't forget a promise that easily, really? I think she broke a promise just moments ago, she'll break this one for sure. I guess I'm losing faith on Yui-senpai, I think she can't even do a favor for me, I laid down on our couch, I'm too lazy to go to my room, I gazed at the ceiling once more as my eyelids became too heavy as I fell asleep with Yui-senpai breaking a promise once again.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes lazily as I looked around me. It's already morning and nothing changed, I'm still lying on our couch and my phone isn't telling any calls or any messages. I knew it, Yui-senpai broke another promise of hers. I got up and looked at the clock, it's only 5:30 in the morning, I woke up earlier than I thought. I'll just go to school early, I forgot my guitar there too. I'll go check her out. With that concluded, I quickly did my daily routines as I prepared my walk for school.<p>

I am all alone in a small lit road, it's a little bit dark outside because I'm so early. There is no other students who are walking to school, I quickened my pace as I walked to school. Good thing that I got there without any trouble. Thanks.

I quickly moved towards the clubroom, I held the cold doorknob immediately as I turned it slowly, thinking that there might be someone who came here first before me, as the door opened, I only spotted Ton-chan looking on to me directly, I don't know why, but I'm attracted immediately by her stare, I don't even know if she is a 'she'. I moved towards our pet turtle forthwith as I fed him with his pellets, smiling, I reminisce the time when Yui-senpai and the others bought the turtle, she said that when I'm alone, after they graduate, I'll have someone with me. My smile simply disappeared as it went upside down forming a frown.

"I guess she is right, I'm all alone now." I said loudly to Ton-chan, I hope that she can understand and transform to a giant turtle and give me a ride to Yui-senpai and make her tell me what is really happening now. What am I thinking! It can't happen! I heard a sudden movement on the door, I quickly turned around just to spot every member of the newly formed band, looking at me with smiles on their faces. I held a shock face, why are they smiling at me? Do they read my mind? They read my mind that I want Ton-chan to become bigger? Can they do that?

"You are not alone Azusa-chan/senpai..." Everyone said in unison. My shocked face became more shocked as I moved towards them in a faster pace and quickly envelope ourselves in a big group hug. I can't hold my tears any longer, it flowed freely as I sob and rubbed my hands on my eyes. I looked at them and said.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm crying because I'm happy that I have you guys!" I said smiling genuinely looking at everyone like this makes me think why do I rely too much on Yui-senpai, I know she is my inspiration and everything, I might developed feelings for her too. But now that she will not come. I came to a realization that even I am feeling lonely sometimes, I know that I have friends by my side that who is ready to help me out when I need them. Oh, a sudden thought appeared on my mind as I remembered that the our performance for the festival will be tomorrow! We need to practice harder!

"Thanks guys! Practice?" I said as I held my hand up in the air, everyone held their hands up one by one, it's adding effect to inspire me more, I don't know why.

"YOSH!" Everyone said in unison.

"Good thing that you got over of Yui-chan that quick." Yamanaka-sensei appeared from nowhere again. I blushed at the comment and just ignored her and grabbed my beloved Muttan and proceeded to the 'practice side' of the Music Room.

The day went quickly with us practicing, we didn't even watch the other performances in the first day of the festival, our classmates said that they are overstaffed so it will be fine if we practice really hard because they are really looking forward to it, that inspires me more. Everyone held that psyched look on their faces as they continue to play their instruments, I wonder what will happen to our previous band if they were this psyched. I hope that I can sing well, they chose me as a vocalist remember? I just want to try it and there is no point backing up to their intense force against me to sing.

The day ended as we immediately went home, and got ready for the festival tomorrow. I am really happy that I can see them being enthusiastic in our practice while I'm being lonely here, good thing that they are there to make me remember everything.

* * *

><p>The day had came, today is our performance for the school festival, we did another practice run this morning and let's checked if everything is alright. Good thing that there are no problems in our equipment and other things that we will use. Now, we are standing in the backstage, Ui is looking in the ton of people that are going to watch, she is just like her sister, looking outside before the performance, everyone is setting up at the back. As the announcer called our band name, we quickly got ready, I nodded to everyone, they nodded back as response. This isn't a dream, this is the real thing! I can't back-out now! I can see the crowd unveiling as the curtain rises as slowly as it could, I don't know, the time seems to slow down...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yui<strong>

I am now sitting here in the park near my previous school where I should be there watching Azu-nyan and the other's perform, why am I here? I am doing a project with my classmate in a class. She is so kind and everything and I love to tackle her too, just like what I am normally doing to Azu-nyan. I don't know but I'm kinda missing Azu-nyan. Why do I refuse her request? Why do I chose these project over her? I don't even know myself, because I was forced to do this project with her by my classmate. But I have to make it to the festival somehow. I didn't call her the last two nights because I lost my phone, I don't know where did I put that device. My room is so messy. I saw my classmate named Akira as I smiled at her.

"Hey Yui-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have something important to attend to, because I can do this on my own you know..." She held out my cell phone, so that's why she is asking me a lot about important things that I should do because she knew it after all! There is no way to hide it now, so I stood up and jumped towards her and enveloped her on a big hug, just like what I am doing to Azu-nyan.

"Arigato! I'll be off now!" I said quickly, not waiting for her reply and started running towards the direction of my previous school, Sakuragaoka High School.

I'm here Azu-nyan, I'm not the person who is simply breaking their promises!

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

We already introduced ourselves and now prepared to play our first song, which is titled, "Watashi no Koi wa Hocchikisu" I started with the intro riff, quick memories gushes back to my mind, as I played the intro. I remembered the thing that Ritsu-senpai told me, Yui-senpai forgot her lyrics as she played the intro and Mio-senpai took over her for her not to be embarrassed to death, as the intro ended, a sudden thought entered my mind, I came to a realization that I..

I..

I..

Forgot the lyrics..

**What will happen to Azusa's band, with her having the case that her Yui-senpai once had, and will Yui make it on time? Or she'll be forgotten by her beloved little kouhai...**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter became a little lame because of Azusa's behavior, quickly forgetting her beloved Yui-senpai! But that will change in the next chapter! Thanks for the ones who gave positive feedbacks, I'm planning to start another K-on! story after this, but I think it will take a while because school will start soon! So, what do you think? I made this chapter in 3 hours... Is my 3 hours profitable? Give me your feedbacks! Haha! And there is another cliffy...**


	3. The Grand 'Finale'

**A/N**: **Just before the 'last' chapter of my story begin. I just want to thank everyone who had read this story. Just like what I had said. This story will only take Three chapters. Thank you everyone and Have FUN READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-on! If I did, Sakuragaoka High School would not be an all girls school!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Singing alone)<strong>

_**(Singing in Unison)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

We already introduced ourselves and now prepared to play our first song, which is entitled, "Watashi no Koi wa Hocchikisu" I started with the intro riff, quick memories gushes back to my mind, as I played the intro. I remembered the thing that Ritsu-senpai told me, Yui-senpai forgot her lyrics as she played the intro and Mio-senpai took over her for her not to be embarrassed to death, as the intro ended, a sudden thought entered my mind, I came to a realization that I..

I..

I..

Forgot the lyrics..

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Festival<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**The Grand 'Finale'**

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the stage, my mind wandered everywhere but in the auditorium. I stared at the people who also did the same thing to me. Everyone is whispering into one another. The music had stopped and my band mates that are on my back wasn't talking. I think they are just staring at me. I don't want to look at them because I'll be more embarrassed. There is no Mio-senpai or Yui-senpai here that can took over me when I can forgot the lyrics. Now, I can't believe that I'm in this humiliating situation right now. I can't believe that I had agreed to sing for this festival. Yui-senpai's image flashed on my mind as I remember everything.<p>

I agreed to stand here and sing because of…

Her.

Now, I'm standing all alone in this cold stage. Everyone had sent me cold stares that can kill anyone because of utter embarrassment. I can feel my knees soften as this moment passed by. I can also feel my eyes tearing up. It's her fault. Why did she made a promise and just break it without any hesitation. I'm sure that she is just slacking off around the city even though she is working for a project. So why? Why did you betray me Yui-senpai?

I felt my knees getting numb as I fell down on the stage. On my knees, I also started to tear up. I can't take it anymore. I don't care if anyone is laughing or talking about everything that I had done this day in this good for nothing festival! All that I had done is sob harder as I remember everything that had happened this week. I don't know why I am crying. My emotions are taking over me.

I can hear my band mates whispering my name. All that I can do is sob harder as they tried to comfort me. There is no one that can comfort me. A memory of Yui-senpai's hugs passed through me. I just hope that Yui-senpai is here to give me those hugs. I know that I'm feeling uncomfortable because of it but I know, deep inside me that those hugs are one of the best ways to comfort me.

"Azusa-chan." I can hear everyone on my back saying my name again.

"Azu-nyan!"

"Onee-chan!"

**Yui**

I ran as fast as I can through the streets that I used to run into when I'm just on my high school days. I can still remember all of the memories that I had shared with everyone in this streets. Especially with the ones I had with Azu-nyan. I mean, she is the reason why am I running here. I had forgotten my snack just for this run. I hope I can get there in time. I continued my long run. I thought that this would be just a short run from the park to school. I think I got the wrong idea. I start to pant hard as I reached the front gate of Sakuragaoka High School, the school where I used to go when I was still on high school. I can still remember myself running like this when I forgot Gitah on home. I also did this on my first day of high school. Now that I graduated. I still have some memories left here and I don't want those memories to perish because of a simple project. With that thought, I started to accelerate more and more as I reached the door of the auditorium. The place where we usually perform with my band mates. I held the two sides of the auditorium door as I pulled it open and screamed.

"Azu-nyan!"

There, as I looked over the band. I knew exactly in that moment that I'm…

Too late.

"Onee-chan!"

I can here Ui screaming my honorific as I looked towards the stage. Analyzing everything that had happened this past moments. I don't even have to ask what had just happened. I know that I can't understand everything before but I know that I matured a little as time passed. I can feel someone tapping my back as I looked towards her location. It's Sawa-chan! I am ready to call her name until she stopped me and handled over a microphone onto me. Whispering something into my ear.

"It's your fault Yui-senpai!"

I think Azu-nyan is mad at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

I can feel the cold stares of the crowd as they became silent as the minutes pass by. I don't even bother to look when Ui said 'Onee-chan'. I know that she is just trying to cheer me up. I won't bite to her plan. I will just continue to stare at the ground. The ground is my only companion in times like this. I think I won't have any guts to go to school after this. I'm totally humiliated in front of tons of people.

"It's all your fault Yui-senpai!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

After I screamed her name, I heard my band mates started to play the intro of the song 'My Love is A Stapler' again for the second time. I don't know why, will they go and sing for me?

The intro of the song repeatedly sounded through my ear, even though they played it without the guitar. It is good to hear, I think they can do well even though without me. They can do well because they are not depressed or obsessed. While I'm here sobbing in front of the big crowd? I regain my composure as I started to stop sobbing as they continue to play the intro until…

Someone sang…

**I wonder why it is**

**On this worryful night **

**I'm writing on paper**

**These feelings to you**

I can feel my knees returning back to normal, they got recovered from the numbness that they felt just moments ago. As I stood up and waited for myself to register everything up on my mind. I can't believe it, I know that voice! That voice that I always hear everytime. Even in my sleep. I can hear that voice. I looked up, looked right, nothing... Looked left, nothing also... Then the middle. There, I saw her. The reason why I'm standing here in the first place. The one who had broke a lot of promises to me. I can feel my mouth opening on its own.

"Yui-senpai!"

**Could it be that**

**I'm just being whimsical?**

**But the sheets will only**

**Keep on increasing**

She just gave me a wink and continued to sing as I stare at her in awe, did she just escaped from her group project? Did she go all out just for us? I think that would be the correct term. I just stood there like a statue. I can't believe my eyes. Yui-senpai made it after all. I looked behind me and saw everyone playing their instruments with all their might. I think they all talked about it while I'm breaking down all by myself here on the stage. I can feel myself tearing up again. But not because I'm sad again, this is tears of joy that I barely had. I gave myself a nod and played my guitar with the rest of the band. Singing along too with Yui-senpai!

_**An equation to calculate the chances of love**_

_**It'd be nice if I had one**_

Now it sounds like a duet as we sing together. My tears are still flowing freely as I continue to sing with all my might. Yui-senpai is walking in the middle aisle as I just stared at her during her short walk.

_**My sparkling, shining wishes**_

_**Have slopped in with my worries**_

_**That's right, let's just staple them together**_

_**My mood was only simple at the start**_

_**But it got hot inside without me knowing**_

_**And somehow the staples no longer go through**_

_**Lala, see you tomorrow**_

As we continue to sing the song that is already in the chorus. Yui-senpai had completed her little walk to meet me in front of the stage. Just like what had happened on my first festival here in Sakuragaoka High School. She stood there after her round trip on home and school because she forgot her guitar. I can feel my feet are walking on its own as I walked towards her and reached a hand out, stopping to play the guitar to help her up the stage. She gladly accepted my hand as she jumped up the stage. Everybody that are watching are staring at us in awe and some are starting to clap their hands because the song is about to conclude. I stopped playing so the song became an instrumental without a guitar.

"Azu-nyan!"

As Yui-senpai got up on the stage. She quickly let go of the microphone that she is holding and enveloped me on a monster hug, while the music is still playing. This.. This hug is the one that I miss the most. Normally, I would push her away but my body didn't do so. I just snuggled on her as she snuggled herself onto me too. I can hear the audience saying "How cute" and I can hear my band mates giggle as they watched us.

I blushed at different shades of red as I pulled out at Yui-senpai's glomp. I only did that just because of embarrassment. Everyone is staring at us with those eyes. I don't want to have a fanclub just like what Mio-senpai has. I'll be embarrassed to death if that will happen. I laughed nervously as I noticed Yui-senpai holding my hands tightly. She held it up, the same level as our chests. She had a very determined look on her face.

"She is the former vocalist and lead guitarist of The Light Music Club for those who don't know her, she is Yui Hirasawa!" I introduced her to the crowd as they let out different cheers about our performance. I can't believe that I'm the one who is introducing my former lead guitarist.

"Would you want to sing one more song Yui-senpai?" I asked smiling at her.

"Of course, I'll do anything for Azu-nyan!"

With that, I picked up my guitar who had just put on the floor when I helped Yui-senpai up on the stage. While she got the microphone that she lost handle when she jumped up on the stage. I looked back at my band mates and nodded. they also respond with a nod. Just like what had happened on my dream. But now, no cellphone ringtone will bother my happiness now. With Yui-senpai, my inspiration by my side. I think I can sing with her even though I'm not good with singing.

"You can do it Azu-nyan!" She reassured me as she tightened the grip on my hand.

I only gave her another nod and the drumsticks of our drummer tapped together which is the one who signaled the start of another song. Of course, the traditional song that we always play every year, which we also played for the introduction of freshmen this year won't be forgotten. 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' It is also the most 'cheerful' song that Houkago Tea Time , In my point of view. I had just remembered that it has a solo guitar in the intro so I started to play it alone. I can see Yui-senpai's eyes shining from amazement. Wow, I think I had done what I want. To make Yui-senpai see what have we done after that year when she had been gone to pursue her higher educations.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui<strong>

I stared at awe as Azu-nyan started to play. I know that she is way better than me because she started playing the guitar since the fourth grade while I only started when I was at first year high school. I hope I brought Gitah with me so I can play with them. I looked around and saw Ui and everyone. Good thing that they had joined the club because we thought that Azu-nyan will be lonely after we all graduated.

"You're awesome as always Azu-nyan!" I said as I can see her face getting red. I think it's getting hot in the auditorium so she turned red like that.

"Don't say such things Yui-senpai, I think you are better than me..." Azu-nyan responded back.

"Sing!" Oh the song started. I kind of missed this song. I mean, this is one of our first songs that we always play because it's so cheerful. I think this song can interpret the behavior of the Light Music Club. Even the new Light Music Club, I can feel that they are cheerful too.

_**When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump****  
>Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy<strong>_

I can feel everyone is cheering for us. I can still remember performing with everyone in the past two years. I still can't forget everything. It will be a memory that I will always treasure.

_**Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile****  
>You don't notice<br>Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us**_

I know that I broke a promise, good thing that I also have good friends at university that can help me anytime. Good thing that Azu-nyan wasn't embarrassed because of me. Because if she became that embarrassed. I think I will die because of guilt. I looked at her and showcased a genuine smile. She smiled back as she played the guitar.

_**O God please****  
>Give me Dream Time just between the two of us<br>Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight**_

As we entered the chorus, I can only just reminisce everything that we got through. Every memory flashed back on my mind, every festival, every event, everyday that we have tea and just roll around in the Music Room and do nothing, and the day where we got separated. All that I can do is to tear up as I remember about our final festival here in Sakuragaoka High. I can remember us four sitting at the clubroom afterwards the festival and talking about what should we do after the festival. And the topic of being separated came up. We all have our own breakdowns there.

_**Light and Fluffy Time**_

I think I am happy now

_**Light and Fluffy Time**_

Because I can feel the same feeling that I felt in the past years.

_**Light and Fluffy Time**_

The feeling of being in the stage performing... With the person that I love...

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

I am now alone with Yui-senpai here inside the clubroom. The festival had ended about an hour ago. Everyone else is helping in bringing back up the equipment that we had used to play today, they said that I should spend time with Yui-senpai while they are doing the little task. All that I can do is accept their offer, so now I'm standing here with Yui-senpai alone in the clubroom. Good thing that no one has been talking of the thing that had happened to me. That thought came back to me as I remembered that Yui-senpai still broke some promises to me this past days. Even though she already made me so happy because she go to the festival and sing with me. But I think there are something else that she did wrong. I started a conversation because the atmosphere here is getting cold.

"Hmph! You are the worst Yui-senpai! Making me worry about you because you are not coming!" I crossed my arms as I pouted. I can hear her footsteps getting closer and closer as the seconds pass by. Until I felt her arms being wrapped around my neck. Nuzzling herself onto me. The feeling of her hugs that I missed for a year and now I'm feeling it again. But I can't just forgive her! She made me go through a lot of embarrassing situations. With that in mind. I pouted again in her arms as I can feel myself heating up. Both because of her body heat and my body temperature.

"I'm so sorry Azu-nyan! You know, I really wanted to apologize to you, but I lost my phone." She tightened the hug as I felt more and more comfortable on her arms. all that I can do is smile. I knew it! I can't resist Yui-senpai when she goes in and hug me all out. I just gave her a slight giggle and said:

"I think I can forgive you." I said as I can feel her hug being changed into a death grip. I struggled to get out of her grasp but no can't do. Good thing that she released me as soon as I pant hard.

"Really? Thank you Azu-nyan!"

After that was again, mere silence took over as I just stared at Tom-chan's tank while Yui-senpai... I don't know where is she looking because she is on my back.

"Thank you Yui-senpai." I said. I think it's almost inaudible.

"You're Welcome Azu-nyan!"

She said back tightening the hug again but it's not like what it feels like before. It felt more good as I can feel her head being pushed against mine. I really do miss this times. Now I'm here and getting the thing that I wanted for a long time now. I sighed in relief as I look on my back. I can hear someone snore.

Yui-senpai is already asleep.

I have a lot of things to tell her but she already fell asleep. I turned around and guided her sleeping form towards the chair that is located near the table. I made her seat in her normal seat in our previous school year. I stared back at the whole clubroom. I can see that It will be so empty after us third year students also graduate. It also means that.. We are going to leave a friend too... Just like what Yui-senpai and the others did to me. I brushed the thought off my mind as I diverted my stare to Yui-senpai.

I looked directly on her face. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. My body moved on its own as I move closer to her and sit beside her. I stared closer to her face and moved closer

Closer~

Closer~

"Man! This thing is heavy!" I heard someone walking and entering the clubroom. I quickly straighten up myself as I spotted Jun walking rather slowly because of the giant amplifier that she held on both of her arms. Good thing that she didn't spotted me. She will tease me to death.

"How is your time with your senpai?" She said, teasing is hinted all over her sentence.

I blushed at the sudden comment and quickly regained my composure and stood up, walked towards her and gave her a death stare. She just replied with a nervous laugh and she continued to walk slowly to the location where the amplifier should be dropped into.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone back to the clubroom after that little teasing that Jun did and took their bags. They already proceeded to go home because of fatigue as they say. Except Ui by the way, she stayed with me waiting for Yui-senpai to wake up.<p>

After some minutes, Yui-senpai woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and said something...

"Azu-nyan, go and sleepover with us..." Her face slammed back down on the table she is leaning for about three hours now. I held a confused look and some sweatdrops, as I took some time to analyze everything.

"Onee-chan! That's a great idea! What do you say Azusa-chan?"

I can't believe it, I'm going to sleepover at Yui-senpai's house. Of course, I already did that two times already. I think Yui-senpai will be back to her university soon and I will not going to see her again. So, I think that it won't hurt if I joined them in a sleepover...

"Of course." I said as I showcased a smile to Ui. She just smiled back and went to Yui-senpai's direction and started to shook her to make her wake up.

** What will happen to Azusa in that sleepover? Stay tuned to find out! Ha! This is not the end! I lied again!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will put the 'Complete' sign on the story but there would be another chapter. It will be like a bonus chapter. a little gift from me. Because this story should be only three-chapters. That bonus will be the sleepover. The bad news is, it won't be up till next week because school will start on Monday. **


	4. Bonus!

**A/N: Now, before I start the REAL final chapter of this story, I just wanted to apologize for the very long delay. School is intervening with my writing life. I'm very sorry. But now... Here it is! The final chapter of the FINAL FESTIVAL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on! If I did, Mugi won't have those 'radish like' eyebrows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>

* * *

><p>"Azu-nyan, go and sleepover with us..." Her face slammed back down on the table she is leaning for about three hours now. I held a confused look and some sweat drops, as I took some time to analyze everything.<p>

"Onee-chan! That's a great idea! What do you say Azusa-chan?"

I can't believe it, I'm going to sleepover at Yui-senpai's house. Of course, I already did that two times already. I think Yui-senpai will be back to her university soon and I will not going to see her again. So, I think that it won't hurt if I joined them in a sleepover...

"Of course." I said as I showcased a smile to Ui. She just smiled back and went to Yui-senpai's direction and started to shake her to make her wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Festival!<strong>

**Bonus Chapter**

**The Sleepover**

* * *

><p>We are now on our way towards Yui-senpai's home. I am so happy that I'm going to be with Yui-senpai a little bit more before she goes back to her university. She had been woken up by Ui just right after my decision that I'm going to come to this little reunion. Yui-senpai is clinging onto me throughout this walk. I don't know what I am feeling because I only had let her do the clinging which I usually object. She did that throughout the whole journey.<p>

"Azu-nyan!" Yui-senpai screamed as she pressed her body onto me even more. All that I can do was let out a long sigh as she snuggled on my left arm even more. I turned around just to see Ui having a huge smile plastered on her face. I just gave her a weak smile as I looked back on the street that we are coming across.

As we reached Yui-senpai's home. She didn't came off of me when we did reached the house. Just like what I had said before. I don't know why I'm feeling comfortable on her arms. Even though it's irritating, my body won't do my commands as it helplessly gave in the death glomps.

"I miss this place." Yui-senpai said as she released me in her death glomp. Good thing that I survived. Now I have another thing to take care of. How will this night go? I don't know what will happen to me. But I'm sure that I'm going to have some quality time with Yui-senpai. I quickly blushed because of the thought of 'quality time'.

"Azu-nyan, why are you red? You're sick or something?" Yui-senpai asked as she moved back near me and placed her forehead onto mine. Man! Why would she do that method of checking someone's temperature in this kind of moment? I could only blush even more because of the sudden contact between the two of us.

I can feel the heat that was emanating from her face. Her face is so close onto mine! The time seems to progress in a super slow motion. I can't believe what am I feeling. I didn't even know that I can blush in this kind of way.

"You don't have a fever… But you look redder than before. Are you sure you're okay?" Yui-senpai said as she moved back from the embarrassing position. I can only turn around and shake my head. Trying to analyze everything that had happened. Her face is so close onto mine! What if we…

"I'm completely fine! Right Ui!" I screamed right away to clean my dirty thoughts.

"O-Of course!" Ui said in a rather startled tone as she opened the door towards the Hirasawa household.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Ui said as she walked inside their home. I can still remember every side of the Hirasawa household. All of the days that I had spent in this home is remarkable even though there are only few. I could only smile as I enter the home with the welcoming smiles of the two Hirasawa sisters.

"What should we do first?" Yui-senpai said in a sing song voice. I didn't respond because I don't know what we should do. I hope that the thing that we'll going to do won't be so embarrassing.

I was caught by surprise because Yui-senpai had already pulled me by the hand all the way through her room. I could only hear her commanding Ui to cook food for the three of us. I don't know what we are going to do as she pushed the door wide open and pulled me inside in a quick pace.

"Just like what I had said before, what are we going to do first, huh Azu-nyan?" Yui-senpai said as she moved closer to me. I could only laugh nervously as I replied.

"Just go and think all by yourself Yui-senpai!" I said as I turn around, pouting with the cat-like sound. I can only smile at the thought of those past memories.. Yui-senpai saying that I'm just like a cat and everything.

"So…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I don't know what is happening. We are only staring onto each other's faces in the past minutes. I can feel the atmosphere between us becoming tense because of this utter silence. I want to break the silence but my mouth won't do what am I trying to do.

"Food is ready!" I can hear Ui scream as she started to walk upstairs. I can tell it by her footsteps nearing onto us, I could only let out a deep sigh because time had passed in a rather fast way because of us thinking about the thing that we are going to do. I stood up and walked towards the door. Before I can go out completely. I asked Yui-senpai to come with me so we will go down the stairs together. She quickly obeyed my little command as we headed downstairs.

My eyes went wide because of the huge lineup of food. Everything looks delicious! I don't even know where to start when we eat our food. Ui is one great sister of Yui indeed. I don't know how did she made a lot of food in such a short time. Maybe she had some kind of power.

"So, what did you two did in Onee-chan's room?" Ui asked. I could only laugh nervously because of the topic being brought. We actually did nothing. So what am I going to say? I could only stare at Yui-senpai and and back to Ui. She seems to have been sitting there like a statue while waiting there for a reply.

"Etto… We actually did nothing." I said just to break the awkward silence that is hovering all over the Hirasawa household. Luckily, it came off when Ui responded.

"Oh, is that so?" She said with an obvious look on her face. I think she is thinking about the failure of us to do anything in a lot of time.

"Let's just eat."

"That is a good idea." I complimented her suggestion as we started to dug in the food that Ui prepared. This is going to be a long dinner…

"Itadakimasu!"

My stomach immediately got full because of all the food that I had eaten. Ui can cook everything! I can only lie in the floor because of sheer fullness. I was quickly shooked by Yui-senpai as she started to suggest a thing to do… At last! We are going to do something!

We are inside Yui-senpai's room. She had suggested that we are going to play a little game that the official members of the Houkago Tea Time had played in their field trip. I don't remember her saying the name of that game… But I think I'll just play with her a little more. It was her idea to sleep over after all.

"So, Yui-senpai… What are we going to do?" I asked in a curious tone. The three of us are now inside the older Hirasawa's bedroom. I am waiting for her response until she had hit me with her pillow. I can feel my face heating up because of anger and threw a pillow back. This is just an announcement of a…

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

I threw another pillow towards Yui-senpai's direction. Too bad that she caught the pillow immediately and threw it right back to me which had a direct hit. I fell down on my rear as I quickly stood up with armful of pillows. I threw pillows to Ui and Yui-senpai. Making them attack me. That wasn't a good idea after all. They started to bomb me some pillows. I don't know why but I think they are having some kind of collaboration for them to beat me. I could only surrender because of the great strategy of those two. But it is fun. That's for sure.

After that pillow fight, we had done some more activities that can make time pass. We didn't notice that It is already eleven in the evening. So we had just decided that we are going to retire for the night. I am supposed to sleep in another room where they had made people to sleep into until…

Before I can go out of the room, Yui-senpai had already grabbed my left arm. I could only look at her in confusion but I think I know what is she thinking.

"Ne, Azu-nyan. Let's sleep together!" She said in her normal cheerful town. That's until she yawned.

"Uhh…" I replied. Thinking all over the situation.

"Please Azu-nyan?" She said, pleading for my approval. I think I can't resist this that kind of face she is making.

"Of course." I responded as I showcased a smile that I haven't showed her before. I don't think that declining her little request will hurt. I'll just go and sleep with her and done. There is nothing to worry about with me sleeping with my senpai.

I think I'll take back what I had said a while ago.

Now. I'm lying in bed beside an asleep Yui-senpai. Her peaceful face and light snores are preventing me to go to sleep. Now, I'm staring at her face. Pretending that I'm going to be asleep by staring onto it. I don't know why am I enjoying it. But it sure is fun. I can only giggle as she turned around and around in every minute that is passing by.

I can feel my eyes getting heavier as it closed by its own… I thought I am going to be asleep but Yui-senpai doesn't want me to do so as her arms moved by itself. I can't believe what she had done next.

"Marshmallows…" She said as she grabbed my rear. I could only blush at her sudden action. She is thinking about food even in her sleep? And I can't believe that her hand is in my rear! And I can't believe that my butt is playing as the marshmallow in her dream! I can feel my face heating up even more as she began to massage my tiny rear.

"These are not marshmallows Yui-senpai!" I said in a rather loud scream as she began to stir. Good thing for me.

She got her arm out of my butt as she turned around again. Good thing that she stirred because if she doesn't, I don't know what will happen. But I'm sure that the thing that is going to happen is not going to be good. I can feel my eyes trying to be closed again for the second time. I think there is nothing that is going to interfere me now. Yui-senpai's snores had already stopped and she also stopped turning around and around. Ending up with her face looking at mine. My body moved by itself as I wrapped my arms around her and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I thought that I'm going to sleep well but my thought won't be accomplished because of a certain brown haired girl shaking me to wake up. I quickly obeyed her request as I opened my eyes lazily. I don't know why did she wanted me to wake up. In the middle of the night. Is this some kind of hobby that college girls normally do? Nah. I think it's not. I quickly gained my composure after all of that shaking that Yui-senpai did to me. I rubbed my eyes and started to talk.<p>

"What's the matter Yui-senpai?" I said as I tried to lie back down on the bed, which was prevented by Yui-senpai.

"We're going to watch the sunrise!" She exclaimed as she pulled my arm and ran outside the door. We had already watched the sunrise as a group. But now, we are watching the sunrise with only us two. I can only blush at the thought as I let myself to pulled by Yui-senpai.

We had reached the place where Yui-senpai said that it was her secret place, especially on watching the sunrise. I don't know why but I kinda miss these place. A sudden thought crossed through my mind. If we are going to watch the sunrise... Why is it so dark outside?

"We will just have to wait." She said, answering my question even though I haven't brought the topic up yet.

"Oh." I could only say that word as a response because I was still surprised that she had read my mind. I settled down in the litle patch of grass beneath us. Yui-senpai took a seat beside me. Which I accepted happily. We stared at the still starry night sky. I think we are too much earlier than the sun. I can only feel my tight shoulder getting heavier and noticed Yui-senpai who had already leaned on my shoulder. I didn't object even though that her head is a little heavy. I'm just glad that she is leaning onto me.

"I think it's much better than the sunrise." Yui-senpai said as we continue to stare at the sky full of stars. I could only reply with a nod and a smile. Even though she didn't saw what did I did. I think she had already knew what is my response. Another thought came through my mind. After this sunrise. Yui-senpai will be gone again. I won't see her again in a long time. I could only feel my eyes tearing up.

"Yui-sen-senpai... A-after th-this sunrise..."

"You won't see me anymore?" She asked, breaking my sentence and completing it also.

"Ye-yes..." I continue to sob as she wrapped her arms around me while she is still leaning on my shoulder. I think this is more comfortable than anything. I can't control myself as the tears flowed down in my eyes uncontrollably and she tighten her grip onto me. I just gave her a weak smile and looked back at the sky.

I noticed that the the starry sky was gone and was replaced by the now rising sun... The one that we had came here in the first place. I could only smile as I rub of the tears in my eyes. The beautiful color of the sun was emanating all the way through the city. I could remember the first sunrise that we saw together as a group. But now, it was replaced by another memory. Watching a sunrise with your beloved Yui-senpai.

"It's beautiful isn't is Yui-senpai?" I asked her... Only to be answered by no one. I looked at her direction and only spotted an asleep girl that is leaning on my shoulder. I could only smile as I looked onto her face. I caressed her hair with my right hand while my other hand clenched to form a fist... I had came into a decision and I know what am I thinking...

"I'm going to follow you Yui-senpai."

Follow her... That's it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahaha! My deepest apologies if this chapter was a thousand word shorter than the others. I don't have enough time so... Yeah. Now, that is the end of this story. I know that it triggers a sequel button. But I think that if I'm going to make one... It will take a while. I have other stories that needs some work. I think I'll go and do them first. Oh... By the way, I will be posting a oneshot this after some hours. It's a K-on story so please read it to... And review! Haha. Again, thank you for the people who read this story. I'm sure that this is not the last one that I'm going to make. So expect more from me.**

**So long! Bye!**

**Review?**


End file.
